Evo The Hedgegoose
Evo Is a Hedgehog-Mongoose Cross who is the result of an accident between Sonic the Hedgehog and Mina Mongoose. On a mission they fell into a cloning chamber together creating Evo. Inheriting his "Father's" speed and shape, He got coloration from Mina. After he was created he formed an instant bond to his "Parents". Personality Evo Is A Strong Headed, "I Must Save Everyone" Kind Of Guy, And Will Never Betray His Friends. He Is Cool And Calculating, Allways Trying To Find The Upper Hand, But He Is Emotionaly Unstable, And Suffers Major Mood Swings. Attire Camo T-Shirt Black DAFT PUNK Jacket (Some Times) Black Under Armour T-Shirt Brown Vest And Kama Black (Or Brown) Wheighted Gloves Black (Or Brown) Wheighted Boots Quotes "Cake" getting an S on a mission "Easy as can be" getting an A on a mission "They were strong, But I am stronger!" getting a B on a mission "That was fun" (in a sarcastic tone) getting a C on a mission "How? I'm Ususaly Good at this kinda thing!" getting a D on a mission "I've failed my friends" getting an F on a mission " 'ello Dr." meeting Eggman (the 'ello is to annoy him) "I Will Win" starting a race "Just give me the trophy"(sarcastically) winning a race "I wont lose again" losing a race "Heyo (Character Name Here)" Happy Greating "Hello (Character Name Here)" Nuetral Greating "Hey"Upset Greating "I Don't Dance. Period." When Asked To Dance. Relationships Streak (Ex-Girlfirend) Tails (Friend)(Future best friend) Kimiko (good friend) Sonic (genetic "father") Mina (genetic "Mother") Shadow (roll model) Knuckles (distant friend) Slash (good friend) Myesha (good friend) Floyd (good Friend) Eva (Sister) Darkstorm the Halfbreed (Friend) Dachande (Sparring Partner) Shadow The Wolf (Friend, Future Girlfriend) Sam The Wolfgoose (Future Daughter) Trivia If Evo Had A Voice Actor, It Would Be The That Dude From Linkin Park For Some Reason, He Seems To Love Sharp Things. He Can Go Super With His Fake Emerald, Thanks To His Stressful Past He Has A Faster Top Speed Than Sonic, But He Is Wheighted Down By His Gear, Making Him Slightly Slower than Sonic Whilst His Powers Are Questionable, He Has A Heart Of Pure Good Themes thumb|300px|left|Better Video! Down (Jay Sean) - Although This Is A Love Song, He's Not A Romantic Person. This Song Demonstrates His Loyalty To His Friends. thumb|300px|right Harder (Daft Punk) - Showing How He's Constantly Getting Stronger Stats Speed = 8/10 Accelaration = 6/10 Strength = 7/10 Chaos = 9/10 Skill = 9/10 As Super Speed = 10/10 Accelaration = 7/10 Strength = 9/10 Chaos = 10/10 Skill = 10/10 Abillitys Spin ball Evo Spins Like Sonic Chaos Dome A Large Dome Protects Him and/or Friends Chaos Sheild Like Chaos Dome But Smaller, It Appears On His Left Arm Chaos Katana A Perfect Copy Of His Katana In Chaos Form Chaos Bomb Sonic Version Of Spirit Bomb (DBZ) Chaos Control He Teleports, Like Shadow Even If The Sky Is Falling Down The Thing Above His Enemy's Head Falls Crash Through Your Window He Turns His Enemy Into Glass, The Next Part Is Pretty Obvious Mist He Turns Into A Golden Mist Red Eyes This Move Has No Name. But It Causes Enemys To Enter A Near Death State, But A Stable One. Gallery Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Hedgehogs Category:Chaos Manipulators